The field of the invention is credit card holders.
Most credit card holders on the market today are a paper or plastic sleeve that holds one or two credit cards (for purposes of this specification, the term “credit cards” also includes debit cards, charge cards, and the like). Some conventional leather billfolds are also made with slots for holding credit cards. A problem with these prior art holders is that identity thieves can walk by a person and use a scanner to scan that person's credit card numbers. The only material (other than water) that can block scanning is aluminum, and to that effect aluminum billfolds are currently available. However, aluminum billfolds are hard and therefore uncomfortable to sit on. No aluminum credit card holders are known to exist in the prior art. Credit card holders with indentations are not known to exist in the prior art.